vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
NODE – Forum for Digital Arts
NODE – Forum for Digital Arts (von englisch node: Knoten, von lateinisch ars: Kunst) ist eine internationale Plattform zur Produktion, Diskussion und Präsentation von digitaler Kunst an den Schnittstellen von Kunst, Technologie, Gestaltung und Wissenschaft. NODE beschäftigt sich mit der Verwendung von digitalen Technologien und deren Einfluss auf Kultur und Gesellschaft. NODE wird im zweijährigen Turnus vom NODE - Verein zur Förderung Digitaler Kultur e.V. veranstaltet. Die letzte Edition des NODE-Forums fand mit circa 300 Teilnehmern vom 15. bis 20. November 2010 im Kunstverein Frankfurt am Main statt. Überblick NODE ist eine intensive, konzentrierte Woche zum Sehen, Mitdenken und Mitwirken. Unter dem Motto »make. see. discuss.« stellt NODE den Besuchern und Teilnehmern ein umfangreiches Programm mit Workshops, Ausstellung und Symposium zur Verfügung. Die Wissensvermittlung ist dabei elementarer Bestandteil. NODE fordert dazu auf, die Arbeit mit dem Computer in einen ganzheitlichen Kontext einzuordnen und sowohl gesellschaftliche als auch technologische Zukunftsperspektiven aufzuzeigen. Entstehung und Namesgebung Das NODE-Forum entstand im Jahr 2008 durch die Initiative von Entwicklern und Benutzern des Toolkits vvvv, einem beliebten Werkzeug von Medienkünstlern. Der Name NODE leitet sich aus der Namenswelt von vvvv ab. Node bezeichnet einen Funktionsknoten innerhalb eines vvvv-Programms, eine Bündelung von komplexen Berechnungen zu einer einfachen Einheit. Das Forum trägt daher den gleichen Namen. Programmsäulen Das Programm von NODE besteht zum Wesentlichen aus unfangreichen Workshops, einem Symposium und einer Ausstellung. Die täglichen Technik- un Kreativ-'Workshops' werden von der vvvv-Entwicklergruppe in Zusammenarbeit mit Designern und Programmierern gestaltet. Der Großteil der Workshops bedient sich des Arbeitswerkzeugs vvvv. Das Programm der Workhops richtet sich an die »Macher« aus unterschiedlichen Kreativ-Disziplinen, egal ob Software, interaktive Medien, Video, Musik, Architektur, Gestaltung, Interaktionsdesign, Tanz oder Theater, sowie Kunst- oder Medien-Interessierte. Der Diskurs über die Schnittmengen und Gemeinsamkeiten der unterschiedlichen Disziplinen ist wesentlicher Bestandteil der Workshops. Die Ausstellung präsentiert einschlägige Positionen der Computerkunst. Das konkrete Thema der Ausstellung wird für jede Edition des NODE-Forums neu definiert. Bei allabendlichen audiovisuellen Performances, DJ- und VJ-Sets sowie Kurzpräsentationen geben außerdem die Forumsteilnehmer einen Blick hinter die Kulissen ihrer eigenen Arbeiten. Fachvorträge mit anschließendem Symposium laden das Publikum ein, aktiv an der Diskussion über das jeweils in der NODE-Edition gewählte Dachthema teilzunehmen. Unter den Referenten finden sich Künstler und Gestalter aus dem internationalen Umfeld, sowie Wissenschaftler aus den angrenzenden und themenrelevanten Fachbereichen. Die künstlerische Arbeit mit dem Computer beschränkt sich bei allen Programmformaten nicht auf den Monitor, sondern entfaltet sich in Raum und Zeit. Die Werke umfassen Analoges und Digitales, Virtuelles und Physisches, Statisches und Dynamisches. Außerdem liegen zukunftsweisende Möglichkeiten der Mensch-Computer-Interaktion im Fokus. Historie NODE08 Premiere feierte das NODE-Forum 2008, ein übergeordnetes Dachthema für die Ausstellung und Vorträge gab es noch nicht. Ausstellung Die Ausstellung zeigte die folgenden Künstler und Werke: Symposium Das Symposium unfasste folgende Referenten und Themen: * Joreg, Sebastian Gregor, Sebastian Oschatz und Max Wolf (vvvv group): „VVVV – about the multipurposeness and interactive spaces“ * Debatty Regine: „Genetically Modified Art“ * Fornes Mark und Tibbits Skylar: „Explicit & Encoded“ * Franke Herbert W.: „Grafik aus dem Computer – Auf dem Weg zum Cyberspace“ * Kuni Verena: „back to the future. what we might gain from a media archeology of generative art(s)“ * Prudence Paul: „audio reactive visual feedback systems“ * Reas Casey (Processing-Autor): „Form and Code“ * Scharrer Berthold: „SINE Matters – computed geometry in architecture“ Workshops Die Workshops umfassten folgende Themen: NODE10 2010 fanden die NODE-Ausstellung und -Vorträge unter dem Thema "abstrakt Abstrakt - the systemized world" statt. Ausstellung Die Ausstellung zeigte Werke der folgenden Künstler: Symposium Das Symposium unfasste folgende Referenten: Workshops Die Workshops umfassten folgende Themen: NODE13 Vorraussichtlich 2013 wird das NODE-Forum zum dritten Mal in Frankfurt am Main stattfinden. In wie weit sich diese Edition weiter öffnet für angrenzende und übergeordnete Themen, wird sich zeigen. Weblinks * offizielle Website des NODE - Verein zur Förderung Digitaler Kultur e.V. * offizielle Website des NODE-Forums 2010 * offizieller Dokumentationsfilm des NODE-Forums 2010 * offizielle Website des NODE-Forums 2008 * offizielle Website des Multipurpose Toolkits vvvv Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter|subtitle= }} Kategorie:Computerkunst Kategorie:Medienkunst